Love Conquers All
by wolfie18
Summary: series of one-shots based around the books. Starting with Rafes P.O.V when he is trading his life for Kate's. CONTAINS SOME SPOILERS. Rafe/Kate sort of. I am taking requests
1. Rafe: Love conquers all

**A/N: I have just finished reading The Fire Chronicle and this is what I thought was going through Rafe's head when he traded his life for Kate's. Told from Rafe's point of view and contains some spoilers for the book**

**Disclaimer: I am not John Stephens. I don't own any thing.**

"What is everyone afraid of? You. Scruggs. Miss Burke. You're trying to keep me away from something. Why does the Dire Magnus want me?" I pleaded to the mysterious, soot-covered but none the less breathtakingly beautiful, young girl before me. She looked up into my eyes and she, I knew, couldn't resist the pleading. I just hoped that my theory wasn't correct and she told me something completely different.

"He…" _uh oh she's hesitating _I thought _this can't be good_ "He wants you to take his place." My breath caught in my throat and I thought my heart had stopped. My prediction was wrong, way wrong; it wasn't even a little bit close. Not at all close. I didn't really think I was going to right but whatever I had been expecting it had not been that. I was determined to go with Kate if it meant keeping Jake, Beetles and all of the other boys but mostly Kate safe. There was no question about it. Well yeah, he was going to go with her any way. He loved her too much for her to go back not knowing the dangers that they could have. He was pretty sure as well, with the way she had looked at him and saved his life just moment beforehand that she loved him too. Pushing down the knot in his throat he asked her the question that had been troubling him.

"What?" I had to know she was telling the truth before asking if she knew why he wants me to take his place. I was just a simple orphan. Sure I had magic in me and I hated most humans but there were so many better options. Besides who would want to be that freak and if he was going to try to kill Kate and her sibling I wouldn't. I do have some goodness in me, didn't I? I just wanted to break down and for Kate to hold me and comfort me.

"I can't explain. But you won't be you anymore! You'll be him, and all the ones before him! He wants to use you! You have to come with me!" Kate told him. _I was going to already, beautiful girl. If it ensured your safety. But at the same time Rafe_ I thought _what about the other children I knew I count on Abigail, Jake and Beetles to look after them but what if, and God forbid, anything happen and they were severally hurt or worse killed, what then? _I knew most could survive on their own and might even take the under taught ones with them. But what would happen to the ones they didn't take? Would they be killed? Or would they learn naturally and go in to hiding as well? Before I could decide my choice Kate had begun to speak to me.

"I want you to come. Please." My heart seemed to melt at those words. That's when I realised I truly did love Katherine with all my heart, she had changed me into a greater man. I no longer held my childish grudges, yes I still hated human but the ones that were prejudice to the magical kind. The ones who left us alone to our own stuff weren't so bad. Then I also realised I was still kneeling down in the snow, staring at his burned and blistered hands. I then remembered something Miss B and my Mother had told me. It said it out loud so my darling Kate could hear as well.

"She told me to choose. Miss Burke. She said I could choose who I would be. The same thing my mother said." Kate didn't hesitate in saying what she did next.

"So choose. Come with me." And with that my love held out her hand for mine. I looked at her hand, I had been played before. I didn't want to again. Especially not from her. I turned my gaze to her face and stared deep into her large hazel eyes. I stared in them for a long time, they say after all eyes are the window to the soul, and realised she was being genuine. I then, slowly, reached up when suddenly

"You!" the voice came from down the street behind me. I turned my head to find a pinch-faced boy shouting and pointing a gun at my Katherine! A gun! How dare he?! This must be the idiot who chased Kate and Abigail and Jake and Beetles through the streets that morning. I was confirmed this by the look of recognition on my sweet, innocent Katherine's face.

"I knew you'd be here, you freak! I told you you'd get yours!" _Oh no!_ I thought. Over the roar of the city the clanging of approaching bells, the shouts of fleeing mobs and the roaring fire from the church; I could hear the _POP! _Of the gun and see the bullets enter Kate's stomach and the vermin human scarper off in to the distance. I had already leapt up. I was unsure of what to do. Should I go after the bastard that shot my Kate or should I stay here and help her as much as I can until she dies or gets better. The choice was for fools. I ran over to where she was laying in the snow, all of my fear and worry building up inside me, and looked at her face. She was deathly pale and was trying to get up.

"What… what happened?" Kate says. "He missed me, didn't he?" her voice so tender, hopeful and at the point of breaking, broke me in two but I didn't let it show, I couldn't for her sake. And oh how I wish I could tell her that he had missed. That she would be OK, but I couldn't. I say to her the easiest thing I could without worrying her too much.

"Shhh, don't talk." Unfortunately I had let the worry and fear show in my eyes and she strained to look down her white dress where the large red stain was getting bigger and darker.

"Rafe…" she muttered but I interrupted her she had to save her energy, her breath.

"It's okay. We can fix this. It's okay…" I broke of I was on the verge of tears. I knew she was thinking of her brother and sister. I knew she needed and wanted to get back to them so she could die with them. But she wasn't going to die. She wasn't going to leave me just like everyone else I loved in this sorry little world. I felt her try again and again to get back to the future, but she was too weak and her magic kept slipping away from her.

"I have to…," I heard her murmur "…I have to…" I knew I had to do something. Not just for my sake and hers but for her younger siblings' sake as well. I couldn't live without her so I doubted they could either after all they had no parents and she had that effect on people. I lifted her up into my arms muttering to her

"I'll get someone who can heal you. Scrug-no, not Scruggs" after all Scruggs was dead "…We just need someone powerful. A powerful magician…" I had panic in my voice and she heard it. I didn't care anymore, all I cared about was saving the girl I loved and sending her home to her family, no matter the cost.

"It's okay. I don't feel that bad. Only…" _Only what?_ I thought scared. "cold" _uh oh I need to get help and fast because I'm pretty sure it is not the snow making her cold _I thought again. I knew she was trying to reassure me which she did because in speaking she reminded me of something she had said earlier. I had already thought of a plan. If I could get to him in time and trade she would be okay, wouldn't she? It was worth a try. She was everything to me and I was everything to him too.

"I know who can fix you. Just hold on." I tell her. With that I set of sprinting down the street faster than I ever have before. Sliding past yet another corner I noticed how she was getting lighter and it was worrying me. I risked a glance up at the huge clock. It was getting closer to midnight, closer to the separation. I yelled to the horse-drawn cab driver urgently, he noticed Kate in my arms bleeding heavily and my sobbing ( I don't know when I started crying but I could be sure that the unfamiliar salty wetness crept down my cheeks not ready to stop. I hadn't cried since my mother had died but I guess that is was love does to you!), and slowed down. But he didn't need to that as I had already jumped in the back. I yelled out the address to the driver and telling to go as fast as he could but I guess he was already going to do that as he had seen how heavily Kate was bleeding.

"My brother and sister… they won't know what happened… ." I heard Kate murmur into my chest. I could not believe that this girl honestly believed she was going to die, I surely didn't.

"You'll tell them. You're gonna be okay. I know who can fix you. Just hold on" the tears came faster and heavier now and were visible in the dim lighting of the city." I'm not gonna lose you too." And then, I gently leaned down and kissed her softly on her plump pink lips. Even in that short second I savour the feeling as I would not kiss her again ever probably.

I tried my best not to lurch forward as the cab slid around corners and up the avenues at a great speed. I tried my best not to cry anymore when I felt Kate drifting off with the swaying and rocking of the cab and I tried my best to keep her a wake and my faith up by murmuring " It's gonna be okay. I'm not gonna lose you… ." repeatedly, but I think it just made it worse.

Soon the cab slowed to a halt and I jumped out softly so I didn't hurt Kate. I was glad she couldn't see where we were. Then I sprinted forward and I heard a yell from some sentries which Kate recognised and I knew she knew where we were. Damn it!

"No – Rafe – You can't –" she muttered weakly against my chest. I shook my head. I needed her to be alive, I would even do what I was about to do.

"There's no other way. If he's as powerful as you say, he's our only hope." I sprinted even faster. So fast I was unable to be stopped. I past the many sentries and made my way in to the mansion when I was trapped by four imps. Imbeciles. Didn't they know their master wanted me to take his place.

"Back away" I heard Rourke say to the imps. They parted and Kate tried to bury her self even more into me at the site of him. He was standing there in all his bald glory and dressed in a dark suit with a white shirt and tie.

"Your boss needs to fix her," I say to the bald Irishman " I'll do whatever he wants. He just has to fix her." For a second he didn't think that it would work and she would die and he would become the Dire Magnus anyway. Then the giant man nodded.

"He said you would come. Follow me now. She doesn't look like she has much time." The Giant man said this and turned going up many stairs. I followed thinking how awful this must be for the girl in my arms, it must be like living in a dream because she was unable to do anything to stop this. I followed Rourke up the stairs and into a ballroom the immense crowd parted to reveal an ancient creature dressed in a long green robe. I saw Rourke bow but I kept walking until it was just Kate and me and the Dire Magnus in the centre of the candlelit ballroom.

"I knew," the monster murmurs quietly. "I knew that you would come."

I had stopped looking at the demon when Kate started clawing my shirt, which was already wet and dark with her blood, muttering "No. No, please, just leave… run…"

Kate wanted me to run? When we are this close to saving her. Not a chance. She must know by now I loved her so much and she was my life, my new reason for survival. I knew by the forced strength in her voice that she wanted to fight him, force him to leave but she couldn't. I couldn't, her life was ebbing away and I couldn't sit and watch.

"Heal her, please. I will do anything,_ be_ anything you want. Just save her." I beg the sorcerer. He steps forward and places a wrinkled hand on Kate's forehead. He told me what I was dreading.

"She is slipping. She is even now beyond my power. There is only one thing that can bring her back. I can send her there. I can use the power inside her. She must go back to her own time. But she will live." There was no choice or hesitation about that she needs to live and if it was another century or so before they meet again so be it.

"Do it," I beg him "Do it, and I'll do whatever you want."

"Nothing else? That's all you ask?" he asks me.

"And I want the humans to pay. I want to make them pay." That will show the bastards that burned the church and shot sweet, innocent, beautiful Kate.

"Oh, my boy, that I can promise." He says lowly and evilly. _Good _I think _that'll show em. _

Then I could hear the Dire Magnus whispering to Kate " Your brother will find the _Chronicle._ You must go there . He will save you." She then looked up into my face,

"….Don't," she had tried to say but I shook my head and cut her off.

"It's too late. It's done. You'll live that's what matters." I whispered to her. The bells rung indicating midnight and the magical world was pulling out of human grasp forever. She started to slip away back into her own time. But quickly she reached up and kissed my cheek before vanishing completely.

"Do not worry. You will see her again. We both will ,very soon." The Dire Magnus says to me. Then a searing pain shoots through me making me fall to my knees. I try and fight the pain but it's too much.

"Do not resist it Rafe. It will be over soon." He says to me eerily. Then I see nothing but blackness.

When I wake I feel different. Just like she said. I am not exactly me anymore but I can still think as if I was. I sit up on the cold floor of the ballroom in the same clothes as I had brought Kate in. Even though I am different one thing remains the same. My love for the dark blond girl. I can only hope she made it ok and is alive and well.

No one can or will ever understand my love and strength for the girl.

No one can or will ever take that love away from me or her. I just hoped it would be enough for the horrible time to come. _Of course it will _I think_ after all lover conquers all!_

**A/N: REVIEW AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR. What do you think the next Book of Beginning will be called and its colour? What do you think will happen to Rafe and Kate?**


	2. Wilamena: My Rabbit

**A/N: I have decided to put series of one shots set around different people in the books. This one is from Wilamena's P.O.V when she is a dragon for the first time and Michael comes to find the **_**Chronicle.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter Two: My Rabbit.

I hang upside down in a position that makes me look like a bat. An oversized bat. I'm waiting, waiting for him to come into my prison. I am not sure of his name but I know I have orders, orders to kill him. I do not want to kill him, I do not want to kill anyone but I have to follow my master, the one who has trapped me here for two hundred years. He is crazy and I am stupid. I am princess I should be helping rule the elf kingdom not being trapped as a dragon by a madman that eats beetles. I should have tried harder to escape. That and I shouldn't have accepted the bracelet in the first place but it did not seem such a bad idea at first.

I see him walk into here, to the prison that will be his death place. He has mud and ferns sticking in his hair. Hasn't he heard of a bath? Anyway he crouches down to read a part of a book. I cannot see what but it must be important to him, I guess. He pulls out a photo that looks like two men. He puts the photograph back and rapidly flips to another page and reads that. As he reads I can't help but notice how tiny and vulnerable he is compared to me. Like pray walking unknowing to the predator's lair. Like a Rabbit, yes that's what he is a Rabbit. He put the book back into his bag and walked through the tunnel. Twenty-seven steps later the Rabbit came into my cavern.

He walks nervously into the cavern and looked down into lava incredulously. Like he knows where the _Chronicle _was hidden in there. Maybe he does, maybe he is the _Chronicle's_ Keeper. He probably is, I could see the pull between him and the book. He stares at the pool for a while before looking around for something. A stick most probably. I decide to make my presence known to him.

"Hello, Rabbit." I say to him. I must have shocked him because he stumbles back and trips. I laugh at his clumsiness and it echoes around the walls.

"My, what a clumsy little Rabbit you are."

Rabbit turns his gaze upwards and sees me in my bat-like position.

"St-stay where you are! Don't come down here!" I almost laugh. He, the tiny creature, comes into my home, well prison, and begins demanding me around. He is not my master! He may wish he is but he's not. I may not want to kill him but he does need to learn his manners. As well as this he has a very funny nose. It sticks out and is very pointy. It also looks as if it has been broken once or twice.

"The rabbit comes into my home and starts giving _me_ orders? Where did you learn your manners? Also, you have a very funny nose. I can see it from here." Obviously this was, undoubtedly, the last thing he expected to hear from a dragon. But it was the truth, he did lack in manners and had a very funny nose. I could see something flash in his eyes realisation I think. Rabbit has probably worked out that I am the one to get the _Chronicle_. He is very smart, it is too bad I have orders from the mad man Xanbertis. I hate him.

"You're right" he says to me, tone softened. _Of course I am rabbit_ I think. "I'm sorry. You just surprised me, was all." - _You are forgiven rabbit but I still have to eat you. I should be the one apologising - "_I should introduce myself… my name is Michael P – Wibberly." Hmm Michael P – Wibberly, such an odd name. I prefer rabbit. 

"Puh-Wibberly? What an odd name."

"No, just Wibberly. No P." Rabbit was being very polite I decided to be polite too.

"Well, Michael Just-Wibberly. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. I don't get many visitors" I say to him.

"Really?" Rabbit says "It's their loss." Aww rabbit that was sweet of you. If I wasn't under strict orders to eat you I would give the _Chronicle_ myself that is. I could see him growing more confident each time he talked to me.

"Thank you, Michael Just-Wibberly. I want you to know that I'm going to remember how polite you were after I've eaten you."

"…Excuse me?" Rabbit said, clearly expecting anything but that.

"I said, I'm going to remember how polite you were after I've eaten you. That's the plan, you know." I knew rabbit was trying not to panic, but he was failing miserably.

"I'm afraid" – rabbit was trying to sound confident but he didn't realise that he didn't sound at all confident – "You can't eat me."

"Aren't you the cutest rabbit? But you're wrong. I can and I will and I must. I don't really have much choice in the matter." It was true, I really don't. I unwrap myself from the ceiling and join him on the floor of the cavern. He really was small compared to me, just like a little bunny rabbit.

"Listen, dragon" – he was using a stern voice as if scolding a puppy but I was not a mere puppy, though they were cute, I was more than twice his size. However I was amazed at the fact he could use that tone on me even though I terrified him – "there'll be no eating me, you hear? You can't! So just put that out of you head! I'm the Keeper!" So he was the keeper. This young boy was the Keeper of the Book of Life? I couldn't believe it. But the again the prophecy did say something about 3 children. I had to make sure, and I could not go against my masters orders. So even if he was the Keeper I would still have to eat him because the loon thinks he is the Keeper and deserves the book.

"The what?" I ask the rabbit.

"The Keeper! The Keeper of the _Chronicle_! That's why I'm here! You're supposed to get it for me!" I was really surprised at this guy's spirit and brains.

"Really?" I ask, still genuinely surprised at the spirit and brains.

"Yes! I need to help my sister." Rabbit was doing this for his sister and not for himself? For power? Now that's such a sweet family._ Wilamena collect yourself you're a dragon now not an elf! _I think to myself. Wait sister? I picked a girl up today on my master's orders. Was that his sister?

"That was your sister I snatched up from the clearing? I thought I noticed a family resemblance, though she seems to have escaped the tragedy of your nose. Now, do you prefer to be eaten raw or should I roast you a little first?" I ask him. I hate eating people but master makes me.

"But you have to do what I say! The man – the Guardian – he said so." That little liar he got the boy to believe I wouldn't eat him, well I wouldn't normally, but he ordered me to do so. I laugh at how horrible and crazy it is and he is and it rolls around the cavern.

"That man and his lies! Let me ask you something, Rabbit. Did he tell you what happened to the other members of the Order? Did he say why he's alone here? With only me for company?" I asked the young rabbit.

"That's neither here nor there!" his voice irritable. "Just hop down and get me the _Chronicle_; then we'll take a quick picture – " I interrupted him. He needed to know.

"Did he tell you how he became convinced the_ Chronicle_ was his, and then murdered two of his comrades in the dead of the night?" I could see him shiver despite the over whelming heat in the cavern.

"That's… not what happened."

"Oh, it is, I assure you. Only one of his comrades managed to escape, and my master has long feared that he will return with allies to claim the book. That, of course, is where I come in. To help him defend his blood-drenched prize." Rabbit argues with that as well.

"No, that's – no! One of the other Guardians went crazy! And you're here to protect the _Chronicle_ from the elves! That's why he hatched you. The Order, they brought an egg all the way from Rhakotis! He told us!" Protect it from the elves! My people don't want that dratted book! They want their princess back! I laugh at the lies Xanbertis told him.

"Protect the book from the elves? Why would the elves want some silly old book? And he didn't hatch me from any egg, I'll tell you that." My voice became eerily somber. "But you are right; the elves will not trouble him. Would you like to know why?" I ask him.

"I'm not interested in more of your lies." Ahh there are those bad manners again.

I murmur to myself "Those bad manners again," then I told him even though he did not ask for the story.

"You see, Rabbit, after killing and driving off his comrades, my master was not in his right mind. He saw enemies everywhere. And the elves where close by and strong. He convinced himself that they coveted his treasure. So one day, he surprised the elf princess in the forest – it is her kingdom at the far end of the valley. He tricked her, placed a curse on her, and has kept her captive ever since. You will not see her, but she is here. The elves do not dare attack." I begin to feel depressed and angry retelling my capture.

"And they didn't even….want the book?" _no rabbit they have no desire for the book _I think_ my people require no need of a book to live for thousands of year, we do naturally._

"No. So my foolish master is safe from an enemy that was not an enemy and his treasure is safe from a people who never wanted it. Is that not madness? And now he has tricked you into coming here. Poor, doomed Rabbit."

"You're lying. That's what dragons do. They lie." _Yes rabbit they do _I think _but I was not born a dragon but an elf!_ Rabbit really did believe everything my crazy master told him. He doesn't know , however, that he has ordered me to eat him, I am beginning to think though that this young boy _is_ the Keeper of the _Chronicle._ Still I had my orders , unfortunately. I decided to play with my food first before the kill! 

"Well, let's do a little test, shall we ? Give me an order, and let's see if I have to obey it. This will be fun." I could see he was beginning to get uncomfortable with this whole ordeal but it's something I have to do. I had no choice.

"I'm waiting, Rabbit. Give me an order."

"Go… go get me the _Chronicle_."

"Hmm, no."

"I said" – Rabbits panic was clearly evident in his voice – "go – get – the – _Chronicle_!" he certainly was losing his temper quickly. It was adorable.

"I heard you the first time, Rabbit. No need to shout."

" So go get it!"

"You go get it." I know it is impossible but he was getting so angry with me. It was adorable.

"Stop it!"

"Stop what? Stop going to get the _Chronicle_? Or stop talking?"

"Stop talking!" Aww rabbit was so cute when he was angry. I laugh at this. I could think like that if I was still an elf but I'm not I'm a dragon so I can't.

"You're very cute when your angry." I tell him. That's when I saw him begin to tremble and his fists clench and tears collect in his eyes. I guess he realised I am telling the truth to him.

"But why would… why –" he begun trail off so I finished his sentence for him.

"Why would he lie? Why send you down here? From what I gather – I can't read his thoughts exactly, but I do feel what he's feeling, we're connected you see – he's nervous about a companion of yours, some big, strapping fellow, and wanted to put you both at ease. So he had you meet Bert," it was true I could feel that he was feeling nervous mainly because of the giant, intimating man but less when he worked out that his weakness was the little girl that I had took from the forest on my masters orders. She was his also, though I have no idea why she was so vicious and I have been a dragon for two hundred years, so that's saying something. He was also feeling nervous because he could also sense the pull between the _Chronicle _and the boy.

" But… he's Bert… isn't he?" I could see the boy watching me move across the ceiling.

"Yes. And no. He's also Xanbertis, murderer and oath breaker. And he wants me to kill you. So I'll ask again – and please stop looking toward the tunnel, you're not going anywhere – do you prefer to be eaten alive or roasted? I say roasted. Less to clean up after." I answer and question him. It truth there was less to clean up, less blood and guts mainly because they are already dead. Oops my stomach just rumbled and rabbit heard it. Must have been loud.

"Li-listen," he was scared, I guessed, he was stammering. As he speaks with me his hand rummages around in his bag rapidly. I wonder what for, maybe that book he was reading or the photograph. " don't do anything rash." I only have to do what my master demands rash or not. "If you're being held here against your will, I have a friend who's a very powerful wizard… ." That nice rabbit but I doubt he could be of help to me. His hand enclosed around something in his bag and shouts out to me "Wait! I'll give you this!" and put out the golden circlet I wore when I was princess. That little thief! I let out a ferocious roar to express my anger and fly over there in a blur. In doing that he turns and runs toward the lava and holds my crown over it.

"_I'll drop it!" _I land just a foot behind him, claws bared dangerously. The impact of the sudden weight makes the cavern shudder. I need that crown, it's my only way of remembering who I was and making it seem it wasn't a dream because my master tells me so sometimes. My memories aren't enough sometimes and I need solid memorabilia.

For a moment that seemed to drone on forever neither of us moved nor spoke.

"So drop it," I say finally, lying through my teeth " I don't care"

"Yes, you do!" Michael-I prefer rabbit- was shaking uncontrollably everywhere . "The lava will melt it in a second! I'll drop it, and you'll never get it!"

"Do that," I tell him making my voice low and dark "and I'll kill you." I am seething. Here this boy ,no more than 13, is threatening to drop my crown in to scorching hot lava. Whether or not he knows I'm the princess he should have more respect for royalty. And if he did drop the circlet in to the lava I won't hesitate to slaughter him.

"Aren't you going to kill me anyway?"

"True. But since you have to die, at least give me the crown. Don't be a poor loser." I could see the rabbit look down at were one of my talons were terribly close to his right foot, with that he could see my golden band clasped painful tight around my leg. The band that turned me into a dragon and has kept me captive for two hundred years.

"Come now, Rabbit. Give me the crown, and I promise to make the roasting quick and even."

"Wait! I want to see the _Chronicle!_ I've come a long way. If I'm going to die, I want to see it at least once. You have to give me that!"

"And then you'll give me the circlet?"

"Yes" That seems fair, he was going to die anyway so what harm could a look do. Master didn't say not to let him have a look if I kill him straight after. Also I will gain something from home, my crown. But I had no proof I could trust him.

"You swear?"

"Yes" This wasn't enough for me to believe him. I needed him to swear on something so very important to him, he wouldn't break the deal.

"What will you swear on? What's most important to you?"

"My sisters," I like how rabbit said that without any hesitation what so ever "I'll swear on them." That I could make a deal on after all he had come in here with the determination to heal his sister, they must be very close.

"Then, Rabbit, we have a deal." I tell him.

After saying that I push myself of the rock which makes up the flooring and into the lava. It doesn't sting, far from it actually its very comforting to my scaly skin. I go down further and further to reach the book that has been place at the bottom. I have no idea how the Guardians put it there because it is placed on a stand made out of wood that I believe has been charmed to be fire resistant. It is in the middle of it as you would put a book on a stand in a library. As soon as I reach it I place the black covered book in my teeth lightly and begin my way up.

When I get up I notice my circlet lying on the side of the room. As it has been thrown. I also notice the Rabbit has run to the exit, though I do not know why he wouldn't get out. I can confirm this because I hear bars clanging and shouting from the entrance of the tunnel. Even so I let out a furious shriek and begin my way forward. Still with the _Chronicle_ clamped in my teeth. I roared again as I rounded the corner but stopped abruptly. The gate had shut. Rabbit is lying on the ground as were my master and a huge man I did not know, maybe this was the man that made my master nervous. Whilst rabbit is lying there I can't help but notice how cute he is, not just when he's angry but all the time. I laugh at the fact he has think he has won though.

"Rabbit, you really are making things difficult! If you weren't so cute, I'd be almost angry. I suppose you know this gate is enchanted. Otherwise, I'd have torn it apart long ago."

" Of course." I didn't think he did but I gave him the benefit of the doubt.

"Unfortunately, even though my master is unconscious, his order to kill you still holds. And you don't really think that after two hundred years I haven't found another way out of the volcano, do you?" without waiting for an answer I raced back to the cavern and dived into the lava pool. After swimming rapidly I reached the bottom. At the bottom of the pool there is a tunnel that runs through to volcano and outside. After taking that route. I turn and drop down the side of the mountain towards the fortress. When I reach the detached house I rip of the top of the tower, and I see the rabbit lying protectively over the stiff girl I collected from the forest. I kick of stone with my tail. I continue kicking until I can perch myself on the wall so I can talk properly with the rabbit. I remember I still have the_ Chronicle _placed in my teeth and drop it at his feet.

"There, Rabbit. I promised you a look at the _Chronicle_, and I keep my promise." I tell him sourly. Rabbit then leaps up and bares a knife and puts himself between me and the girl, but I have no interest in the girl only the boy. I can sense that he is nervous and scared be faced against a horrendous dragon like me. Though as scared as he is, he stands his ground. I narrow my eyes and stare at him, trying to figure him out.

"I really don't want to eat you, Rabbit. In another life, I think we could have been friends. But I can't disobey the will of my owner." I tell him. It was the truth I really did think we could have been friends or something more and I don't have any choice. It wasn't either obeying him or death. I just have to obey him. No choice what so ever.

"I'm not –" Rabbit stammers, "I'm not afraid of you." Oh but you are. However you have courage, I'll give you that.

"Yes, you are. But you're trying not to be, and that's what matters. Because of that, I'll give you one free tickle with your needle before killing you." He deserves that much. Rabbit took one trembling step towards me, towards his death.

"You don't know anything!" he shouts at me, tears flowing freely down his cheeks, "You don't know anything about us! Me and my sisters, why we're doing this! You're just – you're just a stupid worm!" Rabbit really does know how to insult a dragon doesn't he. But I encourage him to keep going.

"That' it, Rabbit. Let your anger flow. You're death will be so quick you won't even know it. Strike."

He raises the knife above his head I get ready to fight back, but he stops. He stares at my golden bracelet for a while as if remembering something. And probably thinking it should have melted in the lava, which it should have were it normal, mortal gold but it is enchanted. I wonder if he has worked out if I am the elf princess, probably not. But it was possible, wasn't it? Did he figure it out? Did I give him enough clues? I had to find out.

"Strike, Rabbit! Now! Strike!" I yell to him.

Then I felt a sharp stabbing pain in my leg and shriek in rage. As much pain as I felt I knew the golden band had been cut as I begin to shrink. My scales disappear on my face, neck, hands and feet completely but the rest turn into a lovely red and gold dress. The overall transformation had been exhausting and I let out a slight moan. I lay down among the rubble awake but exhausted. Next to me is a severed bracelet and next to that the _Chronicle _in all its red and glowing glory. I look over to Rabbit to see him look at me then collapse.

My rabbit had saved me, I knew from then on he would be _my_ rabbit. Whether he liked it or not

**A/n: review and if you have any request I should do on the one-shots it can be from any of the books but add in what book and when PM me or add it in the review.**

**Thanks wolfie18 (I'm thinking how Jake and Beetles met)**


	3. Rafe (2): 70

Chapter 3: 70

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own copy of the books!**

**A/N: Here's the Rafe/Kate one-shot PegacornLovesTempleRun and swimmergirl22 requested. Keep the requests coming. **

It had been over 70 years since he last saw her.

It had been over 70 years since he was whole and himself.

It had been over 70 years since he sacrificed himself so she could live again.

Many people would have scoffed at the fact he sacrificed himself , his soul, for a girl he had met only 2 days before. He had a choice to make and he did. It was her, always. Well not at first but she had touched him in a way he had never felt before. He had only felt something similar with his mother and Henrietta Burke yet entirely different. He knew he loved her. He guessed he always had. Love at first sight, ever since she saved Abigail from what she thought was harm.

Thinking about that made him realise how different they actually were. She cared about everything and everyone, she was perfect, and she was destined for happiness. He, however, was none of those things. He wanted to kill every living mortal bar her. So that basically meant her brother and sister, the most important people in her life. He was evil and he was destined to be the worst thing alive. He loved her still even if she didn't and he already knew that if it came to it he would kill himself a thousand times over for her.

He knew that all the past Dire Magnuses hated everything and everyone and that he was different, yet he didn't know how. He guessed it was because he could still feel and remember, clearly, his past. He remembered his more than any of them. That was different because he somehow knew the others bar the first knew more of the other than their own. The Dire Magnus had effected though, he no longer felt remorse about him murdering the butcher when he was 6 in revenge for his mother death. He wondered if Kate had met him yet. Even if she had she would probably still hate him. Who would blame her? Him, wanting to murder her siblings and enslave humanity forever. She would do anything to stop him even if that meant sacrificing herself. That was Kate for you! Always thinking of others before herself.

He sighed as he sat down on one of the beds situated in the church. It was too quite. No Jake or Beetles joking around making everyone smile or Abigail to look after or new recruits to teach. He missed the old days, the free days. He wondered if they had married and had children and grandchildren they were old enough for grandchildren, weren't they. He didn't know what time it was. Though 40 years had definitely passed since the transition, he remembered that because he was murdered then by that damn . After that he came back to church and was 17 again. His mother always told him that when you die you go to the place and time you treasured most. This was the time he was looked up to and he met Kate, not be feared and hated. But then again he hated himself. Especially when he first arose.

Rourke taught him everything he needed to know to control his new found powers since he had been the right hand man of all of the Dire Magnuses. He wonders how he still looks roughly 45 and even the Dire Magnus ages, Trust him he knows. He started to feel foolish that he feared Rourke so much but him being him changed that. He was a wimp. A giant rugby-player sized wimp. He ran away at the sight of danger so in return for teaching him how to control myself he taught him how to use a sword. Thinking about it he regrets it. Hopefully he doesn't use it. He doesn't want him to kill someone who could avoid it.

Don't get him wrong he was dark. Very dark. He had killed many humans and imprisoned them as well. Sure he was shan but he was both light and dark. **(Like Lena Duchanne from the Caster chronicles. Loved those books! Hated the movie though) **Mostly dark. He was no good. That made him smile. He had it coming for him but in the time he grew up in could you blame him? Humans, ordinary humans, hated him to and made his life torment. It wasn't his fault he was magic. He still wanted them to pay even though the separation had happened years ago and they remembered nothing. The one person who he did wished remembered was the asshole that shot Kate, so he knew he was coming for him. He, non-coincidently, was the first worthless mortal he got rid of. He will not be missed.

Standing up, he reached for his violin and started to play Clair de Lune by Debussy, one of his favourites. **(I don't have a clue about classical music, sorry but I'm only 13)** he didn't have a clue what to do now he was dead. His days mostly consisted of violin playing and reminiscing. He had nothing better-or worse- to do anymore. Frankly, he was bored and locked in one place 24/7.

A bright light appeared, the arrival of a soul, unconscious usually for a few days. His knees smacked against the floor a searing pain flowing up his thighs at the impact from the cold marble floor of the church. His violin was clattering next to him, the light had died out and he could see who it was. "NO!" he screamed his voice shockingly deep and dark. It was the one person he really didn't want to see here. Kate. He thought he saved her life that day many years ago when he sacrificed himself. He had been fooled. Crawling over near her, he hugged her soul close. A tear, a real tear fell on her pale cheek and he wiped his eyes furiously with one hand after setting her carefully on the table. He seen in that moment he had failed her.

It had been 70 years since he had changed.

It had been 70 years since he had been tricked.

It had been 70 years but that hadn't changed Rafe's love for Kate.

**A/N: sorry it is so short I have had a bit of writers block for this. Also, I am sorry for the wait I have had assessments and homework to do before this and I was getting into a bit of trouble at home so I got grounded of the computer so I couldn't update. Anyhow I hope you enjoyed it. Review it , I really enjoy getting them. They make my day! Keep the requests coming. In case any of you are confused at the word shan is Hartlepudlian (my home town) dialect.**

**~ Wolfie18**


	4. Kate: Maybe

Chapter 4: maybe

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/N: this is another Kate/Rafe oneshot. This is set after The Fire Chronicle and is set in Kate's POV. I have a question what is Rafe's last name?**

I went to my given room not long after, a lot had happened. I had went into the past met my enemy before he was my enemy, let him fall in love with me, got killed, watched him give his soul for me, still died, then was revived by Michael and then Emma was kidnapped by the guy who fell for me and his sidekick. Urgh. Why couldn't our lives be normal, just for once? If they were none of this would have happened. Emma would still be here. Though if it didn't we would have never known this amazing world and met all of our amazing friends. That I was glad and grateful for. But what I'm neither glad nor grateful for is this huge dilemma I have on my shoulders . Help destroy Rafe or keep him alive. I don't want him dead, well I don't want Rafe dead. I want the Dire Magnus dead! That would be the solution and a utopian world. The Dire Magnus gone and Rafe alive and good again. But this wasn't my Utopia, this was the real world. And in the real world there was sacrifice and you never got what you wanted. Unfortunately.

All I had left of Rafe now was memories and should-have-been's. Don't take me the wrong way. He was just my friend, my best friend. I didn't love him, did I? Do I? I really don't know. Just as I don't really know if he kissed me that night. The difference is I think he did kiss me but I don't know if I love him like that, as a boyfriend sort of love. As a best friend I could be sure of but anything more, was it possible? _"Love him as he already_ _love you_" Henrietta Burke's last words stuck in my brain from that fateful night. I had felt myself falling for him but that was then and a lot had changed since then. But one thing bothered me did Miss Burke mean then or now. Both had logical explanations. Then, I could have saved us and the future would have been rewritten and no real danger. Now, I protect him and this would have defiantly happened so there are no major mishaps for the future. Our future. Okay, so maybe I do have some feelings for him. Thinking about it, my heart aches knowing I have to kill him and I really just want to kiss him. Wait what! So maybe I do love him… a lot.

"Kate?" I heard a quite whisper coming from the doorway. My head snapped towards the door. Michael was stood there in his pale blue flannel pajama's. His eyes were red and puffy as he had been crying and his hair was sticking up and wildly ruffled. My heart ached even more at the sight of my younger brother looking so distraught.

"Come here Michael." Without any hesitation he did so. I wrapped my arms around him. And we lay there in silence for a while.

"Kate?" he asks me breaking the silence.

"Yes Michael?" I ask.

"Will Emma be ok?" he asks me in a small voice.

"Of course she will." I reply with certainty.

"How do you know?" he asks, his voice mixed with doubt and hope.

"You said you met Rafe or the Dire Magnus or whatever you want to call him?"

"Yes but what does –" I cut him off.

"And he would do anything to make sure I wouldn't get hurt?" I ask him.

"Well yes but –" I cut him off again.

"And by hurting Emma he'll hurt me. Simple as that." He nodded but didn't continue.

For many minutes, perhaps ten or fifteen, we were silent just enjoying the company in each other's arms.

"Kate?" Michael asks breaking the silence. "How do you know Rafe?" I sigh, I had been expecting it. But how do I tell my kid brother that I had met our enemy and he had fallen for me. You couldn't, not really. But after everything he'd been through he deserved some kind of explanation.

"I knew him, some time ago. He was different then but all in all he was there for me and he died for me. He was a great friend," I tell him. He was and I couldn't be more grateful for what he done for me. He tried to get me back to my brother and sister. Even if I did die on the way back, he tried. That's what counts.

"But he's our enemy" Michael whines.

"No" I tell him trying not to get angry "the Dire Magnus is our enemy, not Rafe"

"Rafe is the Dire Magnus" he tells me softly.

"You said yourself you saw a difference in Rafe". We say no more and eventually Michael falls asleep. I, however, find I cannot. I look down at Michael's sleeping form, he is cuddled up to my side and his head resting on my shoulder. I am looking at my brother but my thoughts are those of Rafe. I must admit, I shocked myself when I stuck up him. No matter how much I care for him, he still kidnapped my sister. That was unforgivable. So why was it I am lying here staring at the ceiling and thinking about him? He was amazing, so brave. He helped so many kids with magic even though he was a known and wanted criminal. He was their role model. I wonder what their lives were like when they found out Rafe had turned evil. I wish he didn't, he could have had a great life. Even though I wish it was with me. I sigh once again and feel myself fall into my subconscious, not expecting the dream I got.

_A young girl, around 5 or 6 years of age, was chasing butterflies outside in the large garden of a rather flamboyant castle. The girl was rather beautiful. She had straight, long dark blond hair and striking green eyes. She giggled and spun around whilst racing around. Soon the door opened and at the same time the girl gasped, loudly. _

"_What's wrong baby girl?" a man asked her and he came out the door, it was Rafe! But not the teenage Rafe, a thirty year old Rafe. He hadn't changed much apart from the three scars that ran from his right temple down to, most likely, his left armpit. This was unsure because of the button up shirt he was wearing. He walked over and scooped the little girl into his arms._

"_I killed the butterfly" she said quietly as if she thought she was going to get into trouble. She pointed to the butterfly that was lying on the floor, only it was now stone. Rafe chuckled and hugged her close._

"_That's ok. I'm sure it was an accident" he told her. She shook her head._

"_No daddy, I got angry that I couldn't catch it and then it was dead. Did I do something naughty? Am I bad?" she asked him. He shook his head and wiped away a stray tear that had leaked from her eye. He put her down and knelt in front of her._

"_Grace Henrietta Abigail Wibberly (_**a/n: as I've said I do not know Rafe's last name so I used Kate's)**_, you are not bad nor will you ever be in my eyes. All of your namesakes were great and powerful people, and I have no doubt in my mind you will be too. What happened here was a magical outburst. It happens to everyone your age with a magical ability," he tells her "and here." And he clicked his fingers and the butterfly's stone shell melted and it flew away. Grace giggled and smiled at her father. Rafe smiled back and kissed her forehead. _

"_See all better" he said. She nodded. Rafe took her hand "Come on Baby girl, everyone will be here soon so we've got to get you all cleaned up haven't we?" _

"_Yes daddy" she said._

_Once upstairs Grace let go of Rafe's hand and ran forward. She ran forward into an Elder me's arms. I grunted and pulled her up and held her up at her side for I was six months pregnant._

"_Hey Gracie, did you catch one?" I ask my daughter._

"_No," Grace shook her head "I accidently killed the one I was hoping to catch. But its ok daddy fixed it" I looked at my husband._

"_She got it encased in stone that's all" Rafe explained to her. Kate nodded and turned her attention back to Grace._

"_Come on you, let's go and get you dressed up for tonight" she told her and placed her down on the floor._

…_.._

_Later that night I was tucking a sleeping Grace into bed. I kissed her head and walked over to Rafe who was leaning in the doorway._

"_Hey" he whispered and wrapped his arms around me pulling me in close. I rested my head on his chest. _

"_It's a wonder she asleep so soon" I mumble in his arms. _

"_Well tonight was a lot even for her." he tells me burying his face in my hair. I smile, it was true. From Michael and Wilamena announcing that they were expecting their first child to Grace unknowingly burning everyone's food to Emma having full conversations with people, she had lost her usual talkative, bubbly personality when she lost Gabriel in the war. The loss of her friend had destroyed her more than we thought. Well with all of this it was enough to put even my kicking, unborn baby to rest._

"_You're telling me" I tell him, looking up at him. I yawn reluctantly. Rafe smiles slightly and kisses me. I kiss back. Just as I was about to pull away my baby kicked. I groan. He chuckles quietly as not to wake up Grace. He places a hand on my huge stomach. _

"_You know if it's a boy we should name him Jake Beetles, but that might make him a real troublemaker." He tells me resting his forehead on mine._

"_That sounds like a wonderful idea." I say, naming our son after two of our dear friends would be amazing. We named Grace after people who meant a lot to us. Grace was his mother's name, Henrietta after the witch that done so much for the pair and Abigail after their young, when they were with her, yet very mature friend. Why not do it for their other child. Though if it was a girl we had already agreed to call her Kalila as it meant dearly loved and without our love for each other neither of us would be alive. I yawned once again. Rafe pecked my lips and wrapped and arm around my legs and picked me up bridal style._

"_Come on, Kate. Let's go to bed" and with that we walked off._

I woke up just after that. Michael was already gone, _probably with Wilamena _I thought. I smiled to myself thinking over the dream. I swear if that really happens in the future, I can't wait.

I walked into the dining room to get some breakfast I sat down next Michael and looked at him. On his other side sat Wilamena; they were holding hands under the table. Though it was obvious they were as they were eating with one hand which seemed rather awkward to do. I smiled at him, which he returned half-heartedly. I knew he was still upset about last night and Emma. I sighed and looked across from me, Gabriel was sat their eating his breakfast rather distraught. I reached over and squeezed his hand lightly. He looked up at me.

"Emma will be fine, trust me, I just know it." He smiles sadly and squeezed my hand softly.

"Thank you Kate." He says and walks off.

I look around and I realised everything here was love. My love for Rafe, Michael and Wilamena's love for each other, Gabriel's love for Emma and so much more.

Maybe we could pull through this. Maybe our lives could be worry free and happy. Maybe love could conquer all.

**A/N: I do not wish Gabriel dead, I just needed something to work with for Emma. Personally though I think will die. Also is it only me that hopes that Rafe doesn't die but the Dire Magnus does? Anyway please request some more and I'm working on my Kate/the countess one shot!**


End file.
